


Diana and 47 collection

by UriPara



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47/Diana - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Feels, Hugs, Massage, One Shot, Romance, Short, Shorts, Small, collection, kiss, light read, mission, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Hitman one shots here: Ch1 Masseuse Diana, Ch2 Blue Moon, Ch3 Romeo and Juliet Mission
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Masseuse Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masseuse Diana, self explanatory.

1999- ICA base locker room.

Diana cocked her head, “You know Forty-seven, the agency will cover any expenses from your work.” 

He sat on the bench and sighed. He regretted showing discomfort in his new exercise routine, now she was acting like a mother hen.The hitman bent his head low and rolled his neck across his shoulders. Diana heard a cracking noise and scrunched her face. 

Since he didn't reply, she continued, “I can call for a masseuse to meet you off location, or even-”

“That won't be necessary,” he opened his duffle bag and took out some muscle reliever gel. 

She rolled her eyes, she had seen him running laps and using every piece of equipment in the gym. Anyone would be sore after hours of that. 

“You're a part of the agency now Forty-seven, we are here to help you with anything you need. I can assist if you aren't feeling well.” 

She stepped beside him and he tensed up just from her presence. He truly hadn't known her that long. Her “feeling well” comment grated him but he knew she meant nothing by it. 

He decided to call her bluff and handed her the gel container, “Here then.” 

She stammered and took the bottle, “Wha-me? I don't know how to administer-” she cut herself off from her lie. 

He swiftly removed his damp workout shirt and turned his back to her, “Just apply it across my shoulder blades.” He smirked to himself, there was no way she would get her hands dirty over something like this.

She stammered again and backed away from him, “That's quite alright…” She then looked at the bottle and felt guilty. Forty-seven was about to turn back around to prove his point when he heard Diana uncap the bottle. His back stiffened, she had proved him wrong. 

Diana sat on the bench beside him, “Oh all right. Though I’m not a specialist.” She applied the gel to her hands and tentatively reached out to his sculpted back. Diana’s nose wrinkled at the smell, “It's quite minty, or is that menthol?” 

Forty-seven’s reply was a strained “Hmm,” as she gently stroked the area between his shoulders, spreading the cold gel across his taut frame. 

Diana figured since he wasn't one for conversation she would carry one on herself, “Yes I think that's the smell, it's familiar. I usually don't use these kinds of products though, I much prefer baths or hot showers personally.”

Forty-seven bent his head down, he didn't need the image of Diana showering in his brain right now. 

She continued, “Water is just so calming to me, it really loosens the joints.” She began to knead and rub the knots in his back and he sat up straight again. While it was a relief to get a massage, it wasn’t relaxing. 

Forty-seven clenched his teeth to keep his noises in check as her hands roamed his back and pushed with precision against his pressure points. He felt himself struggle to keep from melting under her touch. Only for her to rub against his spine and release his tension each time. 

He managed, “Diana-” but stopped as he felt her hands on his shoulders, grabbing and pinching at the skin and muscles. Rubbing her thumbs in circles across his shoulder blades and moving the slick gel.

“You should try the baths in the lower levels of this complex Forty-seven, they could help you. You are quite stiff.” 

“Mmmhmmm.” He felt weak. He moved his duffle bag over his lap and grabbed his towel to keep his hands busy.

“I mean the gym showers are alright but if you ask me they could do for some improvements.” Her gentle fingers smoothed out the gel and caressed each sore spot he had. Each knot was taken care of and each muscle was pressed. He rung the towel in his hands and was about to fall backward onto her if she kept at it. She suddenly chirped, “Well that's sufficient I'd say!” She patted his back happily and sat up. 

His eyes snapped open and he went on auto pilot, handing her his towel. 

“Ah thank you!” She rang her hands and cleaned the gel off, “I'm afraid that smell will stick with me though.” She laughed with a small quick smile. 

He kept his good posture and regarded her cooly, “It can take some getting used to.” 

“Well then, I'll be off Forty-seven, please take care of yourself.” 

“Thank you Diana,” it came out as unemotional as always, but she smiled again. 

“I am your handler now after all, I have to see to it that you are in tip top shape.” 

She left him and he heard her feet carry her down the corridor. He sat up and felt a cold shower would do him some good.


	2. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and 47 get together once in a blue moon

Diana walked into the hotel lounge with poise and purpose, heels clicking and dress swaying. It was as lavash and grand as any other she had seen in her line of work. There was a water feature in the middle and several exotic plants. The design was always the same, and always just as gaudy. She scanned the modest crowd before deciding to sit at the black marble bar. 

She folded her coat over her lap and ordered a drink, she turned to assess the other people at the bar and gasped when she finally saw Forty-seven. He was standing out on the covered portico in a white dress shirt and black slacks, leaning on the carved railing facing away from her. She grit her teeth against the pleasure it gave her just to look at him. The fabric of his shirt was tight but well shaped across his muscles, as were those pants.

She smiled and wiggled in her chair before getting up and heading for him. She crisply sat in an unoccupied chair behind him and smiled warmly as a waiter provided her drink. 

This was their once in a blue moon date. Where every few years they would meet up and just have some time for themselves, but with each other of course. 

Fortyseven stared straight ahead at the hotel vista, his voice was calm and even, “Room 307.”

Diana sipped her wine, “Lovely.” 

Fortyseven placed a paper on the railing and turned to leave. Diana watched him go before picking up the paper and finding the room key card tucked inside. She smiled as their little dance and stood to take in the vista as well. She took another sip from her glass before heading off as well.

She reached the room and quickly dipped inside before any staff saw her. “Well then, what's on the agenda for today Forty-seven?” Her smile was infectious she soon saw. 

“What would you like?” Forty-seven played off her. 

“Your assignment will be...” she tapped her lips as if thinking it over. 

She stood and stepped to him, “to...” she dusted imaginary dirt from his shoulders, “take _care_ of me.” 

His eyes searched her expression before nodding. Forty-seven drew her against the rough cushion of his chest, he wrapped her up in his arms and held her close before bringing his lips to hers. 

She could feel her quickening pulse as he pressed against her and made her swoon. She held her breath and wrapped her arms around him. He tasted like wine and honey and everything she needed.

A warmth spread through their mutual embrace before she parted from his mouth and placed her head against his chest. 

At the first touch of his mouth she had felt the world slip away from under her. He was her world, and she his. He had always had an air to him, a _“look but don't touch, if you touched, it would never be the same again.”_

“I think I've always known,” she said in a little voice.

“Known what?” 

Diana then held his face and rolled her thumbs across his cheeks, “That since I met you I...” but she didn't want to say it aloud. Instead she kissed him back and they swayed as a breeze came though the room's open window.


	3. Romeo and Juliet Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Romeo and Juliet mission makes 47 reflect on things.

Romeo and Juliet Mission

\---  
The small, yet quaint country of Veronata boasted a glorious view of the Tyyrhenian Sea, mountain ranges, and city lifestyle similar to its neighboring country of Italy. As part of a new proposed shipping contract between the Montague and Capulet estates, a lavish party was under way. 

Forty-seven walked around the italianate villa in a dusty pink suit with white accents. The many party guests seemed to have split into two factions, with both sides equally spreading gossip about the other. 

Diana spoke efficiently over the ear piece:

“That is Romeo Montague, son of the prestigious Montague patriarchy of Veronata.” A young man with a clear sense of style made his way over to an outlook patio. 

And that is Juliet Capulet, daughter of the equally prestigious Capulet patriarch.” A young woman with flowing hair also walked over to the area to join him at a distance. 

The two of them had security around them, personal bodyguards armed and ready. Forty-seven spoke softly, “Heavily guarded.” 

“There appears to be some rivalry here Forty-seven. The Montagues want Juliet disposed of to send her father into duress just prior to a large land development meeting set for next week, while the Capulets made a contract to remove Romeo as heir to the family business. Interesting. Both families have ties to funding Providence, if the ties were severed…” 

The two lovers slip away from their security and a mild panic ensues. 

“This could work to our advantage Forty-seven.” 

He adjusted his suit cuffs and went past the guards to an area that he felt the two of them would have sneaked off to. It was through an underground tunnel that led to a forgotten wine storage room. He had discovered it while gathering intel, it would appear they had as well.

The two targets were checking around the room, making sure no one had seen or followed them in, but Forty-seven was waiting and watching from a hidden side room. The targets hugged and kissed quickly before holding each other again for reassurance. The two seemed to be lovers despite their family’s torrid clashing history. Forty-seven took out his ICA gun and kept it at the ready. 

Romeo exclaimed, “They can’t keep us separated.”

Juliet nodded, “My family would not miss me! We can avoid all this dreadful business they are planning.”

They hugged again and sat on the damp cellar floor, whispering to each other about plans and the like. 

Forty-seven felt something in his gut, like these two were innocent pawns in a game set by their parents. He relayed to Diana, “They are making plans to escape it seems.” He could help them, as long as their opposing parents believed them dead, the contracts would be complete. 

Juliet cried as Romeo wiped her face and sniffled himself. Their secret meeting was probably one of many. 

Juliet took a deep breath, “I wish we could be together. We could be like any other couple.” 

Romeo held her hands, “We aren’t like any other couple though. We have a duty to...to our families.” 

Juliet, “I just want to escape, leave forever.”

“I do too.” 

“But Montagues and Capulets can’t be together. This blood feud fueled by hostility.” 

Forty-seven watched with considerable sympathy, many targets had sob stories, but these kids seemed different. 

The lovers took a wine bottle out of a crate and clinked some glasses they had also found on a shelf. Amongst more whispering and gentle caresses Forty-seven saw them move between casks of wine and boxes. They drank from their cups after more talking and Forty-seven heard guards coming down the path he had used. Apparently it wasn’t that well kept of a secret. He holdstered his gun and waited to see how this would play out. 

The lovers stood at the sound of the approaching footsteps and yelling, they held hands and shared a somber expression before walking to a pile of cloth and sitting down, awaiting their fate. Forty-seven blinked as they sat, “Why don’t they run? Escape again?” 

Their bodies then went limp and fell onto each other as if in a deep sleep. He gasped before guards poured into the room. 

The men were shouting at each other before seeing the couple against the wall and discarded textile. Two tentily approached as other guards talked into their walkies. 

“Dead sir.” One said as he checked Romeo’s pulse.

“Confirmed, no pulse,” replied another, checking Juliet’s. 

Forty-seven pushed against the back wall and escaped out the side. The party was still bustling, people continued to mingle but guards were rushing about and whispering. They had poisoned themselves, to be together. 

He stared at the sea before heading for the speed boat to exit. 

\---

Diana had finished writing up the report and allowed Forty-seven to meander about her office. 

He was watching her very closely; certain risks carry a high price and he was an expert on knowing when to take them. She turned to look back at him from her desk chair. The hum of the room’s lighting filled the room.

Forty-seven sighed. He was cold and she was calculating. She was the brain and he was the brawn. A weapon and someone to wield it. That's how it looked on paper at least. He picked up the dossier from their most recent case. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered, but in the stillness of the room it was very loud. She raised an eyebrow, “Forty-seven-” 

As cold and quiet as he was with everyone else, he shared with her things nobody else would hear, “I don't want a mission like this again.” 

She pursed her lips, “Did something happen?” Forty-seven was discreet and tightlipped about his missions. He was focused, deliberate, careful, and never acted rashly. All traits that didn't go unnoticed at the agency. Diana swallowed, “You've never…” she let it drop.

He spoke up again, “They seemed so sad Diana.” He studied her, like he did everything. He placed the folder back down, took her hand and eased his fingers between hers. “They never stood a chance.” 

“Veronata...” 

He turned away from her and headed to the other end of the room. Diana wanted to feel what he was feeling, but pain was something they had both gotten used to. She replied light heartedly, “Forty-seven you never ask for help. It makes you stubborn, and proud, but you know I will always be here for you.” She stood to join him across her office. 

“Why did they do it...” it wasn’t really a question. 

She touched his arm and looked up at his furrowed brows, “Forty-seven.” His body betrayed him, giving away his usually well-kept secret: that he was human. 

Forty-seven continued, “They just wanted to be together, but that contract...” His dark eyes narrowed. He assessed her slender figure and remembered the sight of her when he first met her. She stood tall and proud, chin up with a confident gleam in her eye. He saw something else now, and it frightened him. Something that couple reflected. 

“The contract was routine Forty-seven, but I understand what you mean.” She let her hand linger on his arm a bit longer. “I apologize Forty-seven.”

“Why?” 

“I should have done better research, as to why their families wanted them dead. It seemed by the numbers at the time.” There was stillness for a while. 

“Maybe I’ll take another leave of absence for a while.”

Diana moved her hand to his and squeezed it to be reassuring, “I understand.” He was the best they had and the only agent she worked with. She would miss him deeply, she always did, but they didn’t share those kinds of feelings aloud. There was probably something deeper here, that he was more sad about seeing happiness lost when compared to his own situation, and her own, and their dynamic.

He didn’t move his hand and let her fingers leave. Diana wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Perhaps it was just as well. She'd have less time to worry. If she should cry, she would cry over the lost chances between the two of them.

“Thank you Diana.”

She swallowed and sighed, “I often think about leaving this job forever to be fair.” Escaping. Just like those two lovers. 

“Forever?” His voice seemed low. 

She met his eyes, “I’d join you in leaving.” She was too proud, she felt they were a necessary evil, they needed to be in the world. She felt like she meant it though if Forty-seven ever truly called it quits. 

He smiled, it was faint but there, “Thank you.”

-End 1/27/21 (originally started on Jan 5 2020)


End file.
